Nothing To Keep Me
by kilojulietsierra
Summary: His eyes bounced around her face and then to the whiskey bottle and back, almost like he was noticing the green of the bottle matched the green of her eyes. "I figured they'd pull somethin' shitty." He reached over to help himself to the whiskey, she didn't stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Just a story I wrote up while suffering from a massive writers block on my regular projects. Love the movie. Love Jeremy Renner. But I do not own or have any rights to "The Town" I'm just using it for inspiration and entertainment!

Reviews are as always appreciated as well as the fact that you clicked on this story to begin with.

* * *

The bar was small, cramped not cozy, and filled with the haze of cheap cigarette smoke. Van Morrison poured from the jukebox, while the afternoon regulars nursed their bottles of beer. Jessi found herself swaying along to the music as she cracked tops off three bottles of Bud Light for the retirees that had just claimed their stools at the end of the bar. They all smiled as she set the bottles down and braced her arms on her edge of the bar, "What kinda trouble are y'all gettin' into today?"

"Oh nothin' too crazy. How about yourself sweetheart?"

"You boys know me, I'm a good girl. I don't get myself into trouble." She threw them an over exaggerated wink.

Podraic, the most talkative of the three clutched at his heart and slapped an arthritic hand on the bar, "Oh darlin, be careful with those devil's green eyes of yours! You'll give an old man a heart attack!" The group laughed so he continued, "It's bad enough to come in here and listen to ya talk with that accent but girl, you're gonna send one of us to the grave, probably ole Michael over here." He slapped the man next to him roughly on the back causing him to choke on his laughter.

"Hey now! Y'all got no place to be harpin' on me for my accent. Y'know I've only been here a few days, if you hurt my feelings I might have to pick up and runaway somewhere else."

"No don't want that! Pod shut your mouth you're scarin' away the pretty thing."

Jessi smiled, "Why thank you very much Tom." The men all shifted to pull out their money and Jessi took it, all except Tom's, "Not you, you drink on me tonight hun." She laughed as the shenanigans really broke out among the three of them, "Let that be a lesson boys," She raised her voice so most of the other patrons could hear her too, "You treat me nice…" She took a few steps back, green eyes flitting to each of their faces, an evil smirk raised the corner of her mouth, "and I'll return the favor."

The jukebox was drowned out with whistles, cheers and laughter. Jessi couldn't help but smile to herself as she hit the till button to stick the cash in the drawer. "You're getting a lot of these boys hopes up there sweetheart." Jessi looked over her shoulder towards the voice. She had only been working for Danny about a week but she was starting to recognize a lot of faces, this one was new. "Better be careful."

She bumped the till closed and leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Most the guys I've seen so far ain't nothin' to be scared of." She sized him up, or at least tried. She couldn't seem to get past the blue eyes, almost grey, and the way his head tilted slightly while he watched her.

"Most huh? What about the rest?" He propped his elbows on the bar and laced his fingers together.

"I'm not scared of a whole lot." She pushed off the counter and came up to the bar right in front of him, "What're ya drinkin' tonight?" She kept her eyes on his face while his wandered, eventually his attention returned.

"Just a beer, I ain't picky." She stepped over to open one of the coolers and she could see him in the mirror, leaning over slightly to watch her. "What are you afraid of?"

Jessi pulled the church key out of her pocket as she walked back towards her newest customer, "Goin' to the dentist, drivin' through south Dallas and engagement rings." She popped the top on his beer and slid it the short distance between them, twirling the bottle opener in her fingers.

When he smiled she involuntarily shifted her stance, sliding the church key back into the pocket of her jeans just for something to do. His smile was crooked, toothy and she couldn't label it for sure but there was another adjective for it, she would think of it eventually. "How much I owe ya?"

"Three bucks."

His eyes shot up to hers and he tilted his head to the other side, "Three dollars? What the hell, that old geezer gets his for free but not me?" He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out the three dollars, tossing them on the bar.

It was Jessi's turn for an evil smirk, "Treat me right and you can drink for free too." Without another word, she grabbed the cash and turned and grabbed a mug off the rack and started filling it for the next guy down the bar. She didn't see him watch her for a second before he scrubbed a hand through his short hair and headed back to grab a table. When she did look back at his spot at the bar he wasn't there.

"Hey Texas, how's it goin'?"

She turned to see her boss, Danny, walking around to behind the bar. "It's goin' good Sir."

"Told ya, sweetheart, you don't gotta call me sir." The middle-aged man laughed, "Findin' your way around it looks like."

"Yes Sir." She set the mug down in front of the day drinker who stared at it longingly, "Most bars are pretty much identical on this side of the counter."

"Funny how that works, huh?" They both laughed, "Well why don't you go ahead and restock before the real crowd gets here, I'll watch the bar."

"Sounds good." When she walked back out from the cooler the bar was indeed much busier. She walked up next to Danny, "Where do you need me boss?"

"You mind goin' and grabbin' empties. Runnin' low on glasses." He didn't look up from the pint of Guiness he was pouring.

She didn't answer just went to work. She slid a tray out from under the counter and started her trip around the tables grabbing bottles and glasses nobody was using, flirting and chatting as she went, taking a few orders and promising to be back quick. The second to last table she stopped at had the blue-eyed man sitting with his back to the wall and his eyes landed on her long before she reached them. "You boys ready for a few more?"

The three of them looked up at her and smiled, the big one nodding. "Yeah, and how about a couple shots?"

"Think I can do that," She grabbed their bottles, rearranging the way she held the tray against her hip so she could hold the empty bottles in the hand that had been balancing the tray. "Anything in particular or are y'all gonna let me decide?" She let her left eyelid dip into another wink and she smiled, ignoring the way the plastic tray was digging into her hip and wrist.

"As long as it's whiskey?"

"That I can certainly do." She turned to leave but the one from before called out.

"Hey sweetheart, what's your name?" He was leaned back in his chair, sitting cockeyed with one arm hung over the chairs back. His head tilted to the left, causing him to look at her out the corner of his eye.

She turned around to face them and thought about answering. "Tell ya what, leave a good tip and I'll tell ya."

Once she had finally made her way back to their table with their drinks she found a hundred-dollar bill folded in half on the table. She looked at them each in turn, smiling when the young, skinny one blushed, as she set their beer and shots down. "Jessi." She grabbed the hundred without looking at it and went back to work behind the bar.

All night she would catch him looking at her occasionally. Between the small groups stories and outbursts of laughter. When they got up to leave Jessi walked up behind Danny, "Hey Danny, those three at the table by the door. Who's the one there, the shorter one?"

Danny looked to her then to the three men headed out the door, "Oh that's Jimmy Coughlin. He casuin' ya problems?" He looked back to her, concerned.

"No! No, no, he just gave me a hell of a tip earlier." She pulled out the hundred-dollar bill she had shoved in her pocket. "Didn't strike me as the kinda guy to have that kinda cash y'know."

Her boss chuckled, "Texas, you're gonna see a lot of guys that look like they never worked a real job in their life, and a lot of them are gonna be throwin' around cash like that." He shrugged and gave her a sympathetic smile, "Welcome to Charlestown."


	2. Chapter 2

Jessi saw some of them individually after that but it wasn't until about a week later they all came in together again, the same three all still drinking Budweisers. After awhile though a fourth joined them. When he showed up he sat for a minute and then stood up to come to the bar. A lot of laughter was had at his expense from the look of it and when he came up to the bar Jessi smiled, "Hey hun, what can I get ya?"

"Cranberry juice and tonic."

Jessi eyed him suspiciously, "You serious?"

He nodded and smiled a somewhat sad smile, "Yep."

"Well that's a first." She smiled as she went to reach for a glass.

"Hey Texas, table over by the dart board is askin' for ya. Hey Dougie, usual?"

"Yeah Danny, thanks."

"Go ahead Texas, I got Doug here covered."

Jessi nodded and smiled, then made her way over to the table Danny had mentioned. The night went pretty quickly and relatively uneventful until about midnight. Danny had taken off for a bit leaving Jessi behind the bar and one of his part-time girls playing barmaid. Jessi was pouring a pint when she heard a commotion and then a female yelling. "Let fuckin' go of me!"

Over by the pool table some guy was hassling Brenda, the barmaid, and she was fighting him off. Jessi finished the pint and wiped her hands on the towel hanging from her belt. Just as she was about to head over a local or "townie" as she'd learned they called themselves, stepped in. She watched as they shoved and pushed, Brenda scrambling out of the way just in time for the ass grabber's head to bounce off the pool table. Well, of course, his friend jumped in and the townies jumped in and it was beyond talking. Brenda turned to yell for Jessi, but she was already reaching for the baseball bat over the sink. She took a jogging start, planted her free hand on the bar and kicked her legs up, hopping over the bar and landing on the other side.

"Hey!" She yelled as she walked but they didn't notice. "Hey!" She quick stepped for a few strides and swung the baseball bat at the back of ass grabber's friends knee. He collapsed to the ground screaming. Jessi cocked the bat back again this time laying it across the hand of one of the townies as he reached for a pool ball. He too screamed but she simply grabbed him by his hoodie and shoved him out of her way. She stepped over him where he lay, clutching his broken hand. With one hand on either end of the bat she used it and all her body weight to shove the other townie back from where he was kicking the ass grabber in the ribs. "Knock it the fuck off." He went to push back at her but she leaned back and put her boot in his gut like she was kicking a door in. "You better stay on the goddamn ground." Jessi pointed the bat at him before turning to the ass grabber.

He rolled over onto his side, curled in the fetal position gasping for air, groaning in pain. Jessi poked him in one of his, more than likely, cracked ribs to get his attention, 'Hey dickhead." She poked him again, harder. "I said hey! Dickhead." Finally he looked at her with watering eyes, "Thank you. Now," She pulled the phone out of her back pocket and took a picture of his face. "You don't come in here again, got it." When he didn't answer she poked him even harder with the end of the bat. "Did you fuckin' here me?"

Finally he coughed out, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry what?" She poked him again.

"I said, yes!" He groaned in agony

"Yes what?"

"Yes I heard you." He curled further in on himself..

"Sorry wrong answer." Without warning Jessi cocked her leg back and drove the square toe of her cowboy boot into his stomach. He was still gasping when she knelt down next to his head, "The correct answer was, yes ma'am." She stood up, "Learn some manners for Christ sake." She turned to examine the crowd. "You guys, you here with him?" Two other young men nodded, terrified. "Get your buddies out of here then. Get the fuck out."

As they gathered up ass grabber and his friend, hauling them to the door she turned her attention to the two townies that had intervened, one had his arms wrapped around his stomach the other clutched his swollen hand, "You two." The whole bar was quiet, all eyes on her. "You alright?" They looked at each other and then to her and nodded. "Alright, go sit down. I'll go grab you a bag of ice, kay kid." When she went to head back to the bar she felt the eyes on her. She turned back around, "What? I'm not gonna kick y'all out for jumpin' in to help one of the girls."

Jessi walked around the bar and laid the bat back over the bar before turning to head to the ice chest. She paused after a couple steps, turning to see Coughlin eyeing her over his beer. After a few seconds of staring at each other he gave her a small nod and sat down. She stared for a second and then nodded back.

Before long it was closing time and all but a few die-hards were left. Dougie had left with some bimbo all hopped up on something, the other three, his friends, were part of those that remained. She walked around to each table, convincing them to finish their drinks and pay their tabs. When she got to the three at the table by the door they were still laughing and having a grand old time. "Alright y'all hate to be the bad guy but y'all gotta take it somewhere else."

"Awwww c'mon."

"I know big guy, it's a sad story. You're all paid up though, and this round's on me. That make ya feel a little better?" Jessi smiled, she liked the big guy, his name was something odd she couldn't ever seem to remember though.

Her eyes slid from him to her blue-eyed friend, his face was resting and passive but his eyes were intense. After a moment he flopped back in his chair, arms and chest muscles flexing through the fabric of his grey t-shirt, "C'mon boys you heard the lady. Let's clear out." They moaned and groaned but gathered up the cigarettes and car keys before shuffling out the door.

Behind the bar she handed the last of the dirty dishes to Brenda, "Why don't you just throw those in the sink and go on home. I can close up on my own."

Brenda looked conflicted but almost relieved, "Are… are ya sure Jessi, I don't mind."

"Neither do I, unless you want a ride home." Jessi pulled out the cash drawer to start counting.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I will head out though, if you're sure you're alright."

Jessi smiled at the younger girl, "I'm sure, go on home."

"Thanks doll." Brenda grabbed her jacket and her purse and left out the front door.

Half an hour later Jessi had finished the till and was just about finished cleaning up. She was setting the last of the clean dishes on the counter to dry when the front door opened. Without looking up she chuckled, "What'd ya forget?" When there was no answer she did look up. It wasn't Brenda or one of the regulars coming back for a pack of smokes. It was two of ass grabbers buddies.

They stood in front of the door for a minute, side by side. "I think you owe us something bitch?"

Jessi stood up to her full 5 feet 9 inches of height and pulled the towel from her belt to wipe her hands, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

The one on the right pulled a .38 out of his jacket pocket. "First of all I think we're gonna take the money out of the cash register there." He cocked the pistol and pointed it at her from across the bar, one handed and very unsteady. "Then I think we might just take whatever else we want." The one next to him showed his hand, flicking a collapsible baton out to it's full length.

Jessi shifted her weight and glanced around her. Some bars had a panic button, Danny's didn't. Not that she figured the cops would drop everything to come to a bar in Charlestown this time of night anyway. The bat was over the sink, he'd shoot her before she could get to it. She turned her attention back to the two men, "I'm sorry gentleman but," She took a deep steadying breath, "I can't let you do that."

"Oh yeah?" He took three strides from the door to the bar and out of nowhere came face to face with the business end of a Glock 17 seated firmly in Jessi's hands.

"You wanna fuckin' try me?"

In her peripheral vision Jessi saw his friend move like he was going to step their way but the door opened and a man appeared holding a pistol to the back of his head. "Drop the fuckin' beater. I said fuckin' drop it shithead." The baton clattered to the floor as Coughlin pressed the muzzle into the back of the guy's head.

The guy with the .38 was panicking now but Jessi fought to keep her cool, breathing through her nose she stared him down once again. "You leave now and don't ever come back, I'll forget this ever happened." His eyes darted around, his stance shifted back and forth. "But if you so much as twitch towards that trigger, I'm gonna empty this entire fuckin pistol into your head. You get one shot, I get a hell of a lot more, and I guran-god-damn-tee you I'm a better fuckin' shot than you are." The silence was unbearable.

Behind him Coughlins voice broke the standoff, "You heard her, get the fuck outta here or you're both gonna get dropped right fuckin' here." For a split second he and Jessi locked eyes.

Finally, the wannabe gangsters shifted nervously and the one with the gun to Jessi' s head dropped his hand a let the hammer click back. "C'mon let's go." He backed to the door, around Coughlin and out the door, his buddy scrambled after him.

When the door banged closed Jessi relaxed and laid her handgun on the bar, bringing her hands to brace on the edge. She let out something between a cough and a laugh before she looked up at Jimmie, he still stood by the door, pistol hanging at his side with his finger off the trigger. They locked eyes again and Jessi had to look away, "You want a drink?" Without waiting for his answer she grabbed two shot glasses from the rack and a bottle of Jameson to fill them both. If he didn't want one she would gladly take both shots herself.

She heard the door lock click and she looked up again. He gave her a funny look, eyebrows raised and head cocked to the side. It made her cough out another dry laugh. If she was smart she would have locked it behind Brenda and avoided the whole mess. He slid his pistol into the back of his jeans and walked up to the bar, "You okay?"

Jessi grabbed one of the shot glasses and through the whiskey down her throat, "Peachy." Her voice was strained with the burn of the whiskey.

Coughlin took his shot glass and downed it, "You handle yourself pretty good." He slid the small glass back across the bar where it knocked against the bottle.

She filled them both, "For a girl you mean?" The look he gave her very clearly said the sarcasm was not necessary so she chuckled and filled the shot glasses for the second time. "I been around a little. Learned some shit here and there. Like how to take care of myself." She threw back her shot.

He nodded, "Fuckin' noticed." This time he chuckled, smiling that strange smile she couldn't quite label yet. "That was cool y'know, what you did earlier." He took his second shot and set the glass back next to the bottle.

"I've worked in a lot of bars. Lot's of guys get grabby, pisses me off." The whiskey in the green bottle bubbled as she poured their third round.

Coughlin smiled but shook his head, "No, I mean runnin' those fuckheads out but lettin' the townie kids stick around." He took his shot before she did this time. "That made you a lot a fuckin' friends here tonight."

Jessi stared at him, "You one of those friends?" Her fingers toyed with her glass but she didn't drink it.

His eyes bounced around her face and then to the whiskey bottle and back, almost like he was noticing the green of the bottle matched the green of her eyes. "I figured they'd pull somethin' shitty." He reached over to help himself to the whiskey, she didn't stop him.

"So you just hung out by the car and waited to see if they came back?" She finally took her shot.

He filled her glass too but didn't answer her question, "What you doin' walkin' around with a nine in your belt?"

"Comes in handy." The laugh accidently sloshing some of the liquor out of her glass and over her fingers. He laughed too, but he stopped when he watched her lick the drops of whiskey off her hand before wiping it on the leg of her jeans. She grabbed her glock and slid it back into the holster on the back of her belt, situating her flannel shirt to cover it back up.

"Would you really have put that toonie in the ground?" He took his shot and set the glass on the bar, giving it a little spin.

"If it came to that." She nodded and took her own shot as well, scrunching her eyes closed knowing she should stop.

"Where you from Jessi?" He filled their glasses again.

"Texas, lots of little towns you never heard of."

"Why you here?"

"Why you askin' so many questions?"

They stared each other down some more before he laughed, "I'm beginnin' to think you're a pretty interestin' woman. We ain't got a lot of those around here." He took his shot.

Jessi chuckled and threw her shot back. She grabbed both their glasses and dropped them in the sink before grabbing the Jameson and putting it back on the shelf. With one hand she grabbed a pack of smokes out of the display and with the other she grabbed her jacket. "C'mon, bars closed." She walked around the bar, legs a little wobbly. She headed for the door, flipping light switches as she went and Coughlin followed her. Outside she locked the door and stood in the entryway to put on her coat and light a cigarette.

"You need a ride somewhere?"

She jerked her head to look at him, almost forgetting he had been there she was so focused on how good it was going to feel to crawl into bed. "Nah, I drove."

He pulled out his own pack of cigarettes and lit one up, "You sure you good to drive?"

Jessi closed her eyes and let the remains of her first drag of smoke roll out her nostrils, "No worse than you are."

"Alright well, at least let me walk ya to your car." She started to protest then changed her mind, and so they walked to the alley and towards the parking lot in the back of the bar. Coughlin looked around the dimly lit lot, empty except for one truck, "Where's your car?" He got his answer when the lights flashed on the large, four door truck and he heard the locks disengage. "The fuck is that?"

"My pickup." Jessi looked at him with raised eyebrows as she flicked ash off her cigarette.

"What the fuck you doin' drivin' somethin' like that?" He looked at the truck with it's four dours, tinted windows oversized tires and grill guard.

Jessi jerked the door open and pulled the last drop of nicotine from her cigarette before dropping it to the ground, mashing it with her boot. "Listen when I moved here from Texas I was ok with givin' up real Mexican food, I was okay with givin' up listening to real music on the radio, "She grabbed ahold of the door and the steering wheel hopping up into the driver's seat, "But no way in hell, was I gonna give up my truck." Her smile and the joking bite to her words made him laugh outright. He shook his head and turned to head back to his car but her voice stopped him. "Hey Coughlin!" When he turned to look back there was still the remnants of the laughter on his face. She was smiling too, sadder though, "I'm glad you showed back up."

He stared at her as she sat talking to him out the open door of her unnecessarily large truck and he chuckled again, "Jem."

She furrowed her brow, "What?"

"Jem. My name is James but my friends, they uh call me Jem. Or Jimmie, y'know but mostly Jem."

Her face softened and her smile returned, "Good night, Jem." With that she slammed the door and Jem shook his head when the diesel engine roared to life. He watched as she maneuvered out of the lot and onto the street shaking his head even more, laughing again, as she roared down the street.

* * *

That next week Jem came into the bar almost every day. Some days he'd stay for one beer by himself others he'd come in with his friends and they'd close the place down. He didn't hang around after closing though, always left before that. Until that Friday night.

As everyone filtered out the door she noticed him hang back, and walk up to the bar. "Hey sweetheart."

"Jem, bar's closed." She smiled as she pulled the till out to start counting.

'No, I know. I was uh, I was just wonderin'. We're havin' a little barbecue tomorrow, over at the house. Gloansy, Dougie, my sister, few friends ya know. Thought maybe you'd wanna come over." When she turned to look at him she started having flashbacks to high school. Scraggly, scrawny, nervous, little boys asking her out on dates only to be ran off by her father, if not by her first. She let herself smile, Jem was nothing like that. "I heard you tellin' Monty you had tomorrow off, so I figured I'd ask."

Jessi nodded, pursing her lips together as she tapped the wad of twenties against the bar, "You know what, sure."

That smile, predatory smile maybe, lit up his face and nodded. "Alright." He hung around long enough to give her the address and his phone number.

* * *

The next day Jessi cussed the small, uneven streets of Charlestown as she drove her truck to the house. When she did finally find the address, she had to loop around the block unable to find a parking spot. On her second pass, she noticed a plain sedan, with a radio antenna stuck to the back windshield, parked right across the street from Jem and Dougie's apartment.

"Shit." She hit her blinker and turned down a different street picking up her phone. When Jem answered he sounded buzzed and happy, "Hey Jem, Sorry I was on my way but, Leah called and her kid is sick again. I gotta go to the bar and cover her shift." If he was disappointed he didn't sound like it. As soon as she hung up with Jem she called Leah, "Hey chica, listen, think you'd mind trading shifts with me? I'll work tonight if you can open in the morning." Jessi drummed her thumb ring against the steering wheel as she waited at a stop sign. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

After she hung up she dropped the phone in her lap. "Shit." Her eyes glanced from mirror to mirror, scanning every car she could see.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessi was getting ready for work early the next week when her phone vibrated across the top of her dresser. She finished pulling her hair into a ponytail as she hustled to grab it. Her hand freezing when she read the name on the screen. As soon as she hit answer, her doubt vanished, "Hey, Jem. What's up?"

"Oh, I'm just wonderin' how your gonna make it up to me?" His voice was smug. His accent made it even more noticeable.

"Make what up to you?" Jessi shuffled around her apartment grabbing up her keys and jacket.

"Bailin' on the barbecue this weekend."

She turned in a circle, looking around the small apartment for her sunglasses, "Told you, I ended up havin' to work."

His voice changed slightly, something between sarcasm and annoyance, "You tryin' to blow me off or somethin'? Cause that might hurt my feelins."

Stopping her search for the missing sunglasses she actually laughed, "No, I'm on my way to work, as soon as I find my fuckin' sunglasses. Come hang out at the bar."

"Nope. Not the bar."

When she realized he wasn't going to say anymore she sighed, "Alright, what then?"

For the first time in the conversation he didn't reply right away, "Lunch tomorrow. Before your shift.'

Jessi froze staring at the sunglasses she had found in the bathroom. Was he actually asking her on a date? "Okay… where?"

"There's a diner over by the park called Twelve Twelve, how 'bout there." It wasn't a question even though he worded it like it was.

She picked up her glasses and walked towards the door, "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there at like one."

"Alright, see ya."

Jessi jogged down the stairs, stuffing her arms through the sleeves of her jacket as she went. Every step she wondered why the hell she agreed to go to lunch with someone under federal surveillance. As she sat in her truck she waited for the glow plugs to warm up, looking at the call log of her phone. Two minutes and eleven seconds. If they had his phones tapped, she was fucked. She cranked the truck to life and headed to work.

* * *

She was actually nervous as she walked to the diner, she figured walking would help her wear off the edge. Plus it was a beautiful day, still a little cool but nice and sunny. The nerves came back when she realized she had misjudged the time needed to walk and saw she was going to be late. Only a few minutes but still late. Oh well, she thought to herself and kept the same pace, fighting the nerves back down.

When she rounded the corner just before the park she saw Jem leaning against a tree by the curb. A cigarette in one hand and a cell phone pressed to his ear in the other. He must have seen her because he looked her way and smiled slightly before turning back to look at the sidewalk, talking into the phone. He was hanging up by the time she made it to him. "There she is, get lost?"

"Ha. Ha. No I'm just a slow walker evidently."

He took a last drag from the cigarette before flicking it into the street behind him. "You walked? Thought you had work after."

"Yeah, I do, but I can walk from here." Why did he care?

He nodded to the door and started walking, "C'mon. Ain't nothin' fancy but they got good burgers. What about after work? You gonna walk home in the dark?" He stopped in front of the door.

"Not like I haven't done it before. I'm not scared."

Jem laughed and pulled the door open, "Right, you ain't scared of a whole lot." He reached his left hand behind her, resting it on the small of her back to guide her through the door. His hand brushing against the grip of the pistol she carried there. Jem gave her a wink as she glared at him over her shoulder. As they sat down in a booth by a window he dropped his phone down by the condiments. "I'll come give ya a ride home after your shift. Packin' or not, you shouldn't walk home alone."

"I'm a big girl Jimmie. I can handle myself, remember?" She set her glasses down with her phone.

"Uh-huh, but it ain't up for negotiation."

The waitress arrived while they stared each other down. They were both stubborn and Jessi noticed they tended to have staring contests quite regularly, "Alright fine."

They placed their order and returned to staring each other in the eye after the waitress left. "Why do you carry that around? You know that's illegal here, right?"

"Is it?" She faked sarcasm and he rolled his eyes. "I'm licensed in Texas. Just makes me feel better to have it. If I get hauled off for usin' it on anyone I'm just a poor, defenseless little girl that was afraid for her life."

He laughed out loud and it made her smile. "Practiced that one a little have ya?" He sniffed and itched his nose out of habit.

"Not at all." She took a sip of her water, "You know that shits bad for ya right?" She rubbed her own nose to clarify what she meant.

Jem sniffed again and shook his head, tilting it to the side to look at her. "Most shit I like is bad for me." He smiled, his shoulders shaking with a silent chuckle. "How'd you end up here anyway? Texas is a long fuckin' way from Charlestown."

She laughed this time, "Yeah, it is." She clicked her thumb ring against the table. "Long story. Short version: I was dumb, followed some piece of shit up here, turned out he was actually the piece of shit everyone said he was. Here I am."

"Yeah? Where's he?"

Jessi locked eyes with him again, "Not here."

* * *

Just like he said, Jem showed up just before closing time. Didn't say anything just sat at the bar and waited.

"Hey Jem, sorry kid but we're closin'."

"Danny," Jessi stepped back behind the bar dumping empty bottles in the trash. "It's alright, he's just here to give me a ride home."

Her boss looked from her to Coughlin to Jessi again, "You're truck break down or somethin'?"

Before she could answer Jem did, "Nah Danny we was just hangin' out before she came in, didn't have time to stop back by her place for the truck."

Danny looked at her but all she could do was shrug, "He wouldn't let me walk home in the dark. Scared I'm gonna get mugged or somethin'."

"Damn right you ain't walkin' home alone in the dark." Now they were both staring at her, Jem very pleased with himself since Danny took his side. Jessi held her hands up in surrender and reached to turn the sink on to start the dishes. "Don't even think about it." She turned to Danny, her forehead creased in confusion, "Get your shit and get outta here. I think I can close my own bar up for one night."

"You sure boss?"

"Yeah Texas, I'm sure."

"Alright. You mind if I grab a pack a reds?"

"You go right ahead sweetheart. Have a good night."

Jessi rubbed his shoulders as she walked behind him, snatching her jacket and a fresh pack of cigarettes. "Thank you Sir."

She walked around the bar and Jem slid off his stool. Danny hollered after her, "How many times I gotta tell you to knock that shit off?"

"Night Danny!" Jessi was laughing as she slipped out the door Jem held open for her. Outside Jessi threw her coat on and shoved her hands into the pockets, "Where's your car?"

"Street was packed when I got here, had to park a couple blocks down."

Jessi stopped in her tracks, "I thought the whole point was for me not to be walking around after dark!" She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Yeah well I think you'll survive two blocks. Besides," He stepped back towards her and hooked his arm around her neck, playfully pulling her to his side as he took off walking again, "Nobody gonna fuck with you while you're with me sweetheart." She looked over at him suspiciously and thought about shoving him away so his arm would drop. Oddly enough she decided she didn't want to. So, they walked like that. "So, you gonna tell me about this guy you moved up here for or not?"

Her hands pushed deeper into her pockets, one hand fisting around the new pack of cigarettes, "Let's go with not."

"C'mon." He drew the word out as he leaned in, pressing his nose and mouth against her hair where it was pulled back tightly towards her ponytail. "How's a guy get a girl like you to move across the country with him."

She felt his nose bump against her as he walked and talked. She didn't want to tell him, but she did anyway. "He spends lots of money on her, tells her she's beautiful and that he loves her, occasionally beats the shit out of her. Can we not talk about it? Please?"

Jem pulled away, letting his hold on her go, his hand sliding down her back before he shoved it into the pocket of his jeans, "Okay Darlin, I'm sorry."

They didn't talk for the rest of the walk, the only noise was the beep of the car when Jem hit the unlock button. She didn't question how he was able to afford the Cadillac, simply pulled the door open and slid into the passenger seat. He had driven halfway to her apartment before she opened her mouth again, "He worked for my dad. Took advantage of me, I was young and dumb, didn't know any better. He wasn't some big, bad guy, just a prick. Promised me if I came here with him, got away from my old man shit would get better." She stared out the window, she could feel his eyes on her. "Took me a few years to figure out he lied, took me a few more to get away from him."

When she felt his hand settle on her knee she flinched a little, whipping around to look at him, but his hand stayed where it was. "It's embarrassing to say I stuck with him that long. It's not the shit he did that pisses me off it's the fact that I just fuckin' tolerated it ya know? Turn here."

He made the corner, giving her knee a squeeze. "The fucker'd probably think twice about how he treated ya know."

"Yeah, probably." She went back to staring out the window.

"That your truck up there?"

She turned her attention back to Jem and nodded. He pulled over as far as he could and put the car in park. "Thanks for the ride home Jimmie." He pulled his hand back letting it rest on the gear shift instead of her leg, albeit reluctantly. "You gonna come by the bar tomorrow?"

"Nah, not tomorrow. I got some somethin' that's gonna keep me pretty busy this week but I'll come by this weekend."

Jessi smiled and opened the door, "Alright, thanks again Jem."

"Anytime darlin', have a good night."

She was smiling the second she slammed the car door behind her and couldn't seem to get a handle on it. She hadn't talked about one of her exes in a long time and usually when she did it left her in a terrible mood. As she unlocked the door to her building and pushed the door open she turned to watch Jem drive off.

* * *

"Texas, got a customer down here wants your attention."

Jessi rolled her eyes but turned to walk to the end of the bar. Her annoyance disappeared when she saw Danny wink on his way by and Jem sitting at a stool halfway down the bar. He had one elbow propped on the bar holding his head up as he stared at one of the TVs. He smiled a little when she leaned across the bar, "What's up with you?"

His eyes were paler than normal, a little hollow, "Had a long day. Was hopin' maybe a pretty face could make it better." He straightened up in his seat and let his arm fall flat against the bar. Jem watched her closely as she turned and pulled a bottle of Budweiser out of the cooler and popped the top off.

She set the bottle in front of him, looking at him through her eyelashes, "Better?"

He wrapped his fingers around the bottle, his knuckles brushing against hers. After a quick drink he set it back down and smiled, "Little bit yeah."

Jessi's eyes dropped down, before they could focus on anything she noticed the black smudges on a few of his fingers. "You been workin' on cars or did you get printed today?" He didn't really answer her just jerked his hand away. His eyes darkened, and angry blue now and Jessi matched his glare with one of her own. "Hey Danny, can I grab a quick smoke?"

"You bet!" His voice carried from somewhere behind her.

She walked around the bar, grabbing Jem by the wrist to drag him with her. Outside she shoved him down the sidewalk, "Jem, tell me the truth. Did you get hauled off today?"

"Don't fuckin' worry about it." He went to shove past her but she pushed back.

"Alright how about this, I tell you the truth and you tell me the truth? I'll even go first." She wandered aimlessly back and forth in front of him. "One of the reasons I feel better when I've got a gun? I ran with a guy my freshman year of college, sit your ass the fuck down," she pointed towards the hood of his Caddy she hadn't realized was right out front. He didn't sit but he did stop trying to leave. "He pushed pills. Adderall, Xanax, Hydro, ya know. Wasn't very good at it but turned out I was. Knew how to work people, when to push, when to pull. Natural talent I guess." She had his attention now. "After awhile I found out I didn't really need him anymore so I cut him out, more or less. Asked nice and smiled, he'd give me whatever I needed to fill my orders, I'd turn around and sell it, keep all the profit. He never had a fuckin' clue." She paused and after looking him over took a small step closer to him. "Well, turns out his supplier was real fuckin' legit. Real business man. So when I cut my boyfriend out, supplier quit getting paid for his product. They tuned him up real good, he rolled over and showed his belly like a freakin' dog and threw me right under the bus."

Jem eyes had softened a little again and though he still had his arms crossed, muscles bulging with tension, he did lean back against his car.

"So, they come bustin' into my dorm room one night and beat the livin' shit out of me. Few days later, boyfriend hobbles in and takes his turn." She became fascinated with a doorway across the street, needing to look anywhere but his face. "I like knowin' that if somethin' bad happens, which it usually does, I can at least take one of the assholes with me." Her eyes finally settled on him again and he was staring with that blank expression that made him almost terrifying.

They stayed there, not talking, for several minutes. Jem worked his bottom lip between his teeth occasionally but said nothing. Jessi stood on the sidewalk shifting her weight back and forth, waiting. Jems soft chuckling was what finally broke the silence.

"What's so damn funny?" It was Jessi's turn to be pissed.

"Just thinking about you runnin around some fancy college campus getting those spoiled little punks all wrapped up." He looked at her with soft blue eyes, his normal shade, and a small tilt to his lips. "Things are different here though sweetheart."

She stopped her nervous shifting to stare at him with her full attention, "Well then explain it to me." When he just grinned and shook his head she took it as a personal challenge.

"I hate to break it to ya Jimmie, you may think all y'all townies are tough shit, and you are. But, that doesn't mean I don't get how it works." She had moved to stand almost toe to toe with him now, those dangerous, green eyes of hers boring into his. "It all comes down to what I always say in the bar, be nice to me and I'll be nice to you." She shifted so she stood with the toes of her boots between his tennis shoes. "Treat me right and I'll treat you right."

She was so close she could see that he wanted to push off from the hood, his hands twitched like he wanted to touch her but he fought it. Instead he flicked his eyes down to where her feet were inches from his. Looking at where she was standing, almost between his legs.

"Give me what I want…. And I'll give you what you want."

That was when Jem couldn't take it anymore. He unfolded his arms and moved to grab her, only to have her step out of his space entirely. "What the hell?"

She simply smiled and looked at his hands where they fell limp at his sides, "Did you really stick around that night cause you knew those guys would try somethin'?"

He almost glared at her, "What? Yeah. Why the fuck…" before he could finish she stepped forward again, wrapping her hands around each of his forearms, thumbs resting in the creases of his elbows.

"And lunch the other day, driving me home. Was that you trying to get into my pants?"

His arms flexed, either out of frustration or anger, but her hands held him firmly. "No. well yeah, I mean wasn't the only reason but I sure as hell was hopin'." He expected her to pull away but this time she stepped even closer. Coming to stand right between his legs, her shins leaning against the fender of the car. He shifted slightly, very confused.

"Whatever it is you and your buddies do, is it dangerous?"

He was still confused, her grip still held him at bay, her palms warm against his arms even in the cool air. His eyes seemed to search for a hint of what was going on but didn't appear to find his answer. "It can be."

Without warning she pulled his left arm towards her placing his hand against her hip. He only hesitated for a second before his hand squeezed and his thumb went to work trying to slip under the hem of her shirt. His other hand wanted to join but he nearly groaned in his frustration when her other hand still held his captive. "Is it illegal?"

He paused again to look from where his hand sat on her hip still held in place by her own hand, and up to those tricky, bottle green eyes. "Yeah."

Her left hand pulled at his right arm this time, bringing it to set on the other side of her waist. His smile was immediate as his thick hands squeezed and rubbed at her hips and waist. Her own thumbs rubbed back and forth across the muscle of his forearms and it all felt good enough he nearly missed the next question as she used her own knee to bump his legs further apart, making room for her to get closer. "Tell me what it is."

When his mind registered what she had said his hands froze and his eyes went back to hers, only to find them half-lidded and focusing on the place where the denim of their jeans rubbed together. When her eyes did find his, her thumbs went back to work as well. He knew this would be where she pulled away but instead he felt her chest press against his and her lips and nose brush against his own. With him leaning back against the car and her standing he actually had to look up at her slightly, His breath caught in his throat, he fought with himself under the surface. His fingers curled into her hips, he could feel her breath against his, he could feel almost everything about her but it wasn't enough. "We take down armored cars, maybe a bank or two." He had whispered the words against her lips and sucked in air when he felt her mouth close against his.

Jessi tugged at his arms once more before sliding her own up to his shoulders. His hands were finally free to roam and that's what they did, grabbing at her back, pulling her closer against him as he kissed her back. When his left hand slid under her shirt it brushed against the grip of her handgun and he groaned. Part annoyance that it stopped his hand from dipping into the back of her jeans and part arousal because there was something sexy about making out with a woman that packed her own gun. Especially when just a second ago he had admitted a big, dark secret that should have sent her running… "Son of a…fuck!" He stared at her stupidly as she leaned back, actually laughing.

"Told ya. I'm good." She saw the panic wash across his face, he had just fucked up and he knew it. Jessi smiled and slid her hands up to the back of his neck. She bit at his bottom lip before kissing him once and then again. "Must not have anything on ya if they let you go." She moved to step away but his grip tightened.

Again, they stared at each other but this time he stood up to his full height and pulled her entire body flush against his, not caring who saw. The first kiss had been soft and purposeful, the second too short and too quick. This one was heavy and rough, his teeth knocking against hers as he attempted to swallow her completely. "Fuck." They pulled apart, both trying to catch their breath. "I'm done screwin' around, I'm gonna drag your ass into that car and fuckin' takin you home with me."

Jessi laughed and removed herself from his grip. "Can you wait until after my shift?" She laughed as she walked back into the bar not waiting for his answer.

* * *

Jessi kept her eye on him as much as she could the rest of the night. He seemed to still be preoccupied by something but then he'd look her way and throw her a smile or a wink. She figured whatever it was on his mind had to be "work" related but that could mean just about anything. More than likely most of them weren't good. Jessi smiled when Gloans walked in, she reached for a glass and poured him his beer as he came to sit next to Jem.

"Hey Jessi, how's it goin'?"

She set the beer down in front of him and gave him a smile, "Pretty good." She looked from him to Jem and back. "You guys don't look so good tonight though."

Gloans nodded, "Been a long day. You think me and Jem could have a minute?"

Jessi looked back between the two of them and nodded, "Jimmie? Need another beer before I go?"

He propped his elbows on the counter and pulled at his bottom lip, "I'm alright darlin', go ahead."

"Okay." Jessi slid Gloan's money back towards him and went to go check on the kids playing pool.

* * *

"So, you and her a thing yet or what? Just havin' some fun? Nothin'?" Gloans took a big gulp of his beer.

"Shut up Gloans, what d'ya want?" Jem pulled from his own beer, still looking passive and grouchy.

"Dez, he's jumpy after today. Not used to gettin' shook up y'know."

"He'll be fine." Jem looked away from his friend, searching the bar for Jessi, finding her at a table by the window.

"Not tonight he's not Jem." The tone of his buddy's voice caught his attention, turning to look at him Jem nodded.

"Yeah, alright. Let's go." Jem chugged the rest of his beer and stood up, digging a wad of cash out of his pocket he called down the bar, "Hey, Danny!" He held up a twenty and set it on the bar. The barkeep nodded before waving good night. Next, he searched out Jessi, "Hey sweetheart, I gotta go with Gloans and uh, go handle a thing. So, rain check I guess?" He stood as close to her as possible, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Jessi smiled at him, only appearing slightly disappointed. "Yeah okay. Go take care of whatever it is."

Jem reached out and slipped a finger through one of her belt loops, "You could come over when you get off. Or call me and I'll come over."

"No, it's okay. Y'all go handle your thing. This way you owe me one." She smiled a little more genuine this time.

"Oh-ho, I see how it is." He smiled back, "I'll make it up to ya, promise." He leaned in to kiss her but she flinched away and his smile disappeared.

"Jimmie c'mon there's people."

"So what, you think I fuckin' care. Oh… unless you're embarrassed. Worried you won't get so many big fuckin' tips if they think you're with me, is that it?"

"Christ Jem, that's not it. Don't be so hot headed." She pushed against his chest to go past but he stopped her. When she looked back at him her smile surprised them both. With more caution than he thought he was capable of he leaned in again, his own smile forming when his lips pressed against hers.

Using all the restraint he could muster he kept it short, pulling away, running his thumb across her chin, under her bottom lip. "Don't worry 'bout me, just go home and get some sleep. I'll talk to ya tomorrow." She nodded and watched as the two men walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Her phone ringing woke her up early the next morning and she was not happy about it. Blindly she grabbed for the offensive device and groaned when she finally held it in her hand. She answered it without looking, "Yeah?"

"Hey, you decide how I'm gonna make up to you for last night?"

She smiled but she was still annoyed, "Letting me sleep in would have been a good start but you kinda fucked that up." She rolled over, kicking some of her blanket away.

He laughed through the line, "Well now that you're awake, you can hurry up and decide."

Jessi laid there thinking. She chewed on her bottom lip, "I got tonight off."

"Oh really?" it was obvious he liked the sound of that.

"I wanna go out, I know a club across the bridge, I worked there for a while it's a good place. You, me, you could… could maybe bring your friends if they wanted." She held her breath while she waited for his answer.

Jem chuckled again, "Whatever you want hon. You gonna get all dressed up for me? Huh?"

She laughed too, not so annoyed that he woke her up now, "We'll see."

"Mhmm. Listen, I got a couple things to do today but, uh… tonight I'm all yours alright. I'll call the guys too, see if any of them wanna go party with some toonies." He laughed at his own dig, "And I'll come pick you up around eight yeah?"

"Yeah, okay."

There was a smile in his voice now, "Go back to sleep, kay sweetheart."

"That's the plan." She pulled her blanket back up over her, "I'll see y'all tonight."

* * *

True to his word Jem was parked outside her apartment at eight o'clock with his phone pressed to his ear, "Hey, you ready?" Jessi walked out her apartment building door holding her phone up for him to see, an answer to his question. Jem hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket blatantly staring as she walked across the street. She wasn't wearing some skintight dress or short skirt. Instead boots, black skinny jeans and a shimmery top that hung off one shoulder. Her hair was down, long, soft and wavy. Jem couldn't decide where he wanted to put his hands first.

When she finally stood in front of him his eyes looked her up and down, a smile plastered on his face. He finally shook his head and tilted it to one side, "Damn." He took a step to her and his hands decided they wanted to grab her hips, very low on her hips.

Jessi laughed and let him pull her closer, "That all you got? Damn?"

He laughed with her, the sound rough from years of smoking and other bad habits, "Sorry hon, damn is all I got right now." His hands slid up, under the thin fabric of her shirt so he could trace a finger around the top of the denim. When one finger crossed her hip bone he slipped two fingers into the waist of her jeans.

"Can I help you with something?" it was a warning but a playful one.

Jem used the grip on her jeans to pull her flush against him so he was looking right down into her green eyes, "Nah, I'm just puttin' together my plan. For later, y'know, when I'm trying to figure out how to peel these fuckin' things off ya." She shoved at his chest, knocking him back against the car while he laughed, he noticed her rubbing her hand up and down one arm, "Why didn't you bring a coat, don't ya know it's cold out here?"

"Thanks, smartass, I won't need one in the club."

Jem walked around the driver side door, "Mines on the seat there, you can put it on if you want."

She opened the passenger door of the sleek, black car, "Anything I should know before I stick my hands in the pockets?"

They stared at each other over the cab, "Yeah, if we get pulled over, you don't wanna be wearin' it. C'mon you gotta tell me where we're headed. Gloans and Dez are gonna meet us there."

Jessi shrugged into his heavy leather jacket enjoying the weight and the warmth, "What about Doug, what's he doin'?"

Jem turned over the ignition, "Being a cunt."

* * *

Jem parked the Cadillac on a crowded backstreet and sat with the engine running. He dug his phone out of his pocket and hit one of the speed dials, "Hey where you shitheads at?" His eyes slid over to Jessi and they smiled at each other. "Ok, we're parked on the street just up from there." When he turned the ignition off and jerked out the keys he nodded to her and they both crawled out of the car. "Yeah, we're standin' here waitin' by the car so hurry the fuck up."

Once outside again Jessi pulled Jimmies coat tighter around her, digging her hands into the pockets as she did so. She froze when one of her fingers brushed against a small plastic baggie. Shaking her head she just enjoyed the jacket, "They comin'?"

"Yeah." He walked right into her, pushing her backwards with his hands on her waist until her back hit the car.

He didn't give her time to think, just kissed her and all she could do was jerk her hands out of her pockets and grab ahold of Jems flannel shirt. When his lips didn't pull away and his hands slid down her sides she inhaled deeply through her nose before letting her own hands slide up to where his neck and his shoulders come together. She felt him chuckle when her fingers started to play with the collar of his shirt, a couple even slipping beneath the collar of the t-shirt he wore underneath. She pushed him back then, he was still chuckling. "Shut up." Jessi stepped forward to smack him but changed her mind when she saw his tongue slide across his bottom lip.

Jem smiled and grabbed her by the front of his jacket she wore, pulling her with him until his back was leaned against the brick building behind him and she was leaned against him. He reached behind her head with his left hand, carefully gathering her hair and pulling it so it hung over her right shoulder. Enjoying the feel of it he let his fingers slide through it once before reaching back again and flipping up the hood of the jacket.

She had no idea why he had done it but it made her smile and that made him kiss her again, so it was all good. Right up until Gloans yelled down the street, "Hey! What, no monster truck?"

Jessi pulled away, let herself be drug to Jems side with his right arm around her waist, "It's hard enough to drive that thing on these shitty streets when I'm sober!"

"Oh come on, one of us could have drove it home for ya." He reached out with his own left hand to shake Jems before Dez extended a fist bump.

"Over my dead body."

Jimmies friends both laughed then Gloans continued "So, this place better have lots of women. And not ugly women. The nice, cute, clueless, toonie women. "

Jessi laughed, what the hell was going on in her life right now? "Don't worry boys, y'all are gonna be just fine."

They walked two blocks before the line to the front door appeared. "Fuckin' shit, I ain't gonna wait in line."

"Calm down Dez, you're not gonna wait in line." Jessi threw back the hood of the jacket and very purposefully walked past everyone standing in line, not stopping until she got to the front. "Rico!"

The bouncer standing closest to the street turned and immediately smiled, "Jessi, what the hell girl." He opened his abnormally large arms to wrap her in a hug.

"Missed you guys so I convinced some friends to come out. You over occupancy or somethin'?" She motioned to the line.

"Nah chicita, VIP night, everyone wants in."

"Yeah well how about it then?" She smiled up at him, her eyes that dangerous shade of green.

"I wish I could girly, you know I would but…"

Jessi looked over her shoulder to the guys that had hung back, her hands wrapped around the plastic baggie in the jacket pocket and the wad of cash she had found in the other.

"C'mon Rico, we're old friends. What's it gonna take?" She bounced her hands up in down in the pockets making the whole coat shake.

The bouncer watched her for a second catching her drift, "I don't know Jessi…"

She pulled out the wad of cash with her right hand and palmed the baggie in her left, using them both to count out two hundred dollars in twenties, before carefully slipping the baggie on top of the cash and folding the bills in half to cover it. Her hands moved like a magician doing a slight of hand trick. She held her hand out and gave him a very pointed look.

Rico exchanged glances with his partner before taking the cash, his eyes shot back to hers when he felt the lump in the middle. "Alright, but we still gotta pat the boys down. New house rules, chica."

"What?" Jessi had a feeling that wasn't going to go well.

"Yeah couple month ago some southie punks came in and shot the joint up. New rules."

She breathed deeply. She didn't need to ask, she knew she had left hers at home. But, she also knew that the guys hadn't. "Yeah man, I get it." She counted out another three hundred dollars and handed it to him, "I vouch for these guys though ok, they ain't gonna shoot y'all up. Promise." She winked and glared a little.

Rico took the cash and nodded, waving the guys up.

Jessi nodded to Jem who did not look impressed but he stepped up and let the bigger man pat him down. The two mens eyes connected when Rico patted over the glock in the waistband of Jems jeans but he continued his search and waved him through like nothing was wrong. Once he did the same with Dez and Gloans, Jessi turned back.

"Thanks brother," they shared another hug, "Is Tiana workin' tonight?"

"Yeah so you better make sure you go say hi, and stay outta trouble."

"Promise." Jessi turned back to the boys to find Dez staring at a redhead at the front of the line, "Hey Rico," She turned back to her old friend, 'Those two are with us." She pointed to the redhead and her friend in the mini-skirt. Rico winked at her and chuckled as he unclipped the rope and let the very surprised and very grateful young women through the door. "Hi, I'm Jessi. That's Jem, Dez and Gloansy."

They giggled and smiled, the blonde speaking up, "I'm Sasha and this is Marie."

Jessi watched the blonde and didn't like the way she was watching Jem. So, she shrugged off the jacket and handed it back to him, "Thanks babe." She kissed him then pulled him forward by the front of his shirt. He laughed but shrugged back into his jacket and wrapped one of his arms around Jessi's neck, holding her tight against him. Not so much as sparing a glance for the two girls behind them.

* * *

They walked down a long, dark hall, the walls vibrating with music they couldn't quite make out. Jessi shivered when Jem pressed his mouth against her ear, "If I didn't know better I'd say you almost looked a little jealous back there." His fingers brushed against her collar bone, making her shiver again.

"I'm from Texas remember, we tend to get territorial." Her eyes flashed even in the dark hallway.

At the end of the hall another bouncer opened a second door and let the group into the club. The music washed over them as did the lights. The club was one large room with a warehouse ceiling, strobe lights flashed from the rafters and different colored spotlights swerved to the beat of the hip hop music playing loud enough to vibrate the floor. Gloans walked up next to Jessi, yelling over the music, "You used to work here?"

Jessi laughed and shifted slightly as Jems hand slid from her shoulder, down her back and into one of her back pockets. "Little different than Danny's huh?"

His eyes surveyed the crowd taking up half the space as they jumped and swayed to Akon, his eyes were a little glassy as he nodded his head. "Yeah but I think it's got potential."

She laughed again, "Y'all go find a table or somethin' I'ma go for drinks." She turned to leave but paused, "Hey! Girls!" Marie and Sasha turned to look at her, "What y'all want to drink?"

"Oh, um anything with vodka!" Sasha yelled over the music and Marie nodded her head in agreement.

Jessi turned back to Gloans and Jem, "Anything with vodka." Sarcasm drips from her voice and they all chuckle. She turns to Jem but doesn't get the chance to ask her question because he's already slipping a small bundle of bills into her hand.

He snorts out a laugh and leans towards her ear, "You're lucky I've got such a good paying job." She laughs and takes the money, "Don't get too flashy though, huh. Oh, and don't give away any more of my shit."

His eyes are a little more serious when she looks up at him so she nods. "I can get ya somethin' to replace it if you want."

Jems eyes look her up and down again before coming back to rest on her face, he bites his lip and shakes his head, "Nah, it's fine. Go on."

She starts working her way through the chairs and sofas, sliding around tables as she works her way to the bar. The song changed to 50 Cent and she couldn't help but dance a little bit as she waited her turn at the bar. After a minute Jessi heard an unmistakable scream and saw Tiana come running down the bar. "Oh my God girl! Ricky didn't tell me he let yo' ass in!" The two girls hugged awkwardly across the bar, "What the hell are you doin' here? I thought you were over in Charlestown!"

Jessi was standing on the foot rail of the bar so she could lean across the bar to talk, "I am! A few of us just came out for the night. He owed me one and I decided I missed y'all."

Just like old times Tiana caught on right away and cocked one of her flawless eyebrows, "He?" When Jessi just nodded her friend squealed again, "Where he at bitch. Point 'im out." She was already hoisting herself up on the counter by her knee so she could see over the crowd.

Jessi turned to scan the tables in the other half of the bar. She found Jem and the others at a leather sofa towards the middle. "Right there." She pointed at Jem where he was slouched back, one arm thrown over the back of the sofa, it looked like he was half-listening to whatever Gloans and the blonde were talking about. "Leather jacket and buzz cut."

Tiana slid back down the floor on her side of the bar, "Whew girl, he looks like trouble." Of course, coming from her that was a compliment.

"Only a little." They laughed enough they had drawn attention.

"Alright, what you wanna drink girl?"

"Three Buds, two somethings with vodka and you still got my Shiner?"

"You know I wouldn't let 'em quit stockin' that. I be right back." Tiana set to work getting the order together. She came back with the Budweisers first and leaned back over the counter, "You remember that firefighter friend of ours?" Jessi looked skeptical but nodded. "Well, he out on parole. Good behavior."

"Oh is he? He still in business."

"Good as always. You want?"

Jessi chewed on her cheek for a second, "Yeah, gimme three in six shots of Jameson."

Tiana nodded, "I'll have one of the girls bring 'em over." She went back to work on the drinks, returning in record time.

"How much darlin'?" Jessi rearranged the drinks so she could carry them all.

"Don't you worry 'bout this one, it's on me and Ricky."

Jessi smiled and shook her head unfolding a hundred from the cash before shoving it back in her pocket, "Bullshit, take what you gotta and pocket the rest."

The bartender rolled her eyes at her old coworker and took the cash, "You better not leave without sayin' goodbye. Or else I'ma send Ricky after you this time."

"Don't worry, I'll be back!" Jessi picked up the beer bottles in the spaces of her fingers and carefully grabbed one glass in her right hand and squeezed the other one between both hands. Putting her bartender skills to personal use she maneuvered her way back through the crowd. "Alright boys and girls, I have returned." She deposited the drinks on the table picking up her own beer before flopping down on the couch next to Jem.

"What is that?" He looked at her beer bottle.

"It's from Texas, don't ask." She used her other hand to pull out his money and hand it back. The group settled into drinking and getting to 'know each other' for most of the first round and the boys seemed pleased with their new friends. Although Jessi still didn't care for the way she kept catching the blonde, Sasha, looking at Jem.

Maybe Jem noticed because at one point he shifted his body so he faced Jessi and had his back towards the rest of them. "I can feel you glarin' at her y'know?" His lips were against her ear again and the hand that had been draped over her shoulder started playing with her hair. Jessi didn't answer, just looked him in the eye. He smiled, chuckling through gritted teeth, "Don't worry so much." He set his beer down and laid his hand on her thigh.

Jessi thought he was going to say something else, but unfortunately the shot girl came around and he kept his mouth shut.

"Hey guys! Ti sent these over." The cute, young girl set six shot glasses down and went on her way.

Gloans went to reach for one but Jessi yelled at him. "Stop!" She got up and switched seats so she was on Jem's left, closer to the shots. "Here." She picked up one of the shots, "You can have that one. Dez that's for you." She pointed at the one he was allowed to have and then she handed another to Jem. "The rest is just for us girls." She picked up one of the remaining shot glasses and the others grabbed their two.

"Why are there two shot glasses stuck together?" Marie held hers up looking at it funny.

Jessi mumbled to herself, "Oh bless her heart." Then spoke louder so they could hear. "Because honey, you take what's in the bottom glass first, then you follow it with what's in the top glass." Jessi pulled hers apart as an example.

The girls did as they were told and both stared at the empty shot glasses baffled. Well the nearly empty shot glasses, when Marie saw the small pill in the bottom she looked to Jessi with a mixture of concern and excitement. When Jessi nodded encouragingly both Marie and her friend tossed the pills back with haste and chased it down with the whiskey both coughing as it burned its way down their throats.

When Jessi raised her 'empty' shot glass to throw it back she didn't feel the pill hit the back of her throat. Looking at the glass confused, she had a moment and then it dawned on her. She looked to Jem who had something pinched between his thumb and forefinger. "Really?"

He smiled, a very evil, plotting smile, "You took mine."

She rolled her eyes and slid her empty shot glass across the table. "If you can look me in the eye and tell me you didn't have a little pick me up before you got to my house… I'll let you keep that." Jessi stared him down, the look in his eyes making her mind wander.

Finally, he spoke, leaning in close to her again, "I could, but I haven't lied to ya yet." He held the pill up between them but pulled it back when she reached for it, shaking his head. She looked pissed for a split second then it softened to just annoyed. Rolling her eyes again she held her mouth open slightly, enjoying the way his expression changed as he popped the pill into her mouth.

All but ignoring the other four Jem and Jessi clinked their glasses together and threw back the Irish Whiskey. An involuntary shiver rolled through Jessi's body and Jems free hand dug into her thigh when he saw it.

Without warning Jessi was drug off the couch by a bouncing redhead, "C'mon! I love this song!"

Jessi let herself be dragged to her feet but stopped to grab her beer and finish it, "You comin'?"

"Oh ho ho, no way sweetheart, I don't dance." Jem laughed taking a drink from his beer, eyes never leaving hers. "I'm just gonna sit here and enjoy the view."

She heard Sasha giggle to her left but Jessi smiled, Jems eyes never wandered. "Whatever." She turned towards the dancefloor.

Marie turned back around, "C'mon Dezy! Let's dance!" He was up off the couch like it was spring loaded, making a beeline for the redheaded wanting to drag him to the dance floor.

Watching them run past Jessi turned back to the guys still on the couch and shook her head in exasperation before flipping them both off and disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Jem turned to his friend and backhanded him across the chest, "How come your fat ass isn't out there gropin' little blondie?"

"Fuck you. If I wanted to stick it in a girl that was always starin' at you I'da stayed in fuckin' Charlestown!"

They both laughed, "Start wavin' some fuckin' cash around. You'll get someone's attention." Jem's eyes searched the crowd but didn't find what he was looking for.

"That how you and Jessi started, huh?" Gloans jabbed at his buddy.

"Oh, now fuck you. No…" Jim took a drink of his beer. "No, she uh, you remember that night she fucked up those kids that got into at the bar?" His friend nodded, "Yeah well, hung around outside after closing, I figured one of 'em would swing back by and I was right. Two of 'em walked in the front door, one had a pistol the other had some fuckin' cheater beater y'know." He stopped to finish his beer, "I followed 'em in, found her pointin' a Glock 17 at this douche's fuckin' head."

"No shit?"

"No shit, calm as a God-damned walk in the park."

They were both silent for a second, Gloans taking a sip of his beer before speaking, "That's kinda sexy."

Without hesitation, "Sexiest fuckin' thing I ever seen, that's for sure."

Their laughter grew louder, the last remnants of a high blending in nicely with the beginning of a buzz. "You fuck her yet?"

"No! I'm being a friggin' nice guy over here. That, and your dumbass showed up last night convincing me Dez needed fuckin' talked off the ledge."

"Oh shit, sorry brother." Gloansy eyed a barmaid walking by and he shoved a hand in his pocket pulling out a wad of bills. "Hey sweetheart!" He held up a fifty, "Two more Budweiser's and keep the rest."

Jem and Gloans sat on the couch, bullshitting through several more beers. Dez and the girls were nowhere to be seen for quite some time. After several minutes of no beer and no sign of a waitress Gloans headed for the bar leaving Jem at the table by himself. He had a great buzz going but he was getting fidgety, he shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it on the back of the couch. When he looked back towards the dancefloor he saw her.

Jessi had moved to the edge of the crowd, arms in the air, hips swaying left to right as she turned in circles. Her whole body rolling against those around her, the shimmery shirt riding up past her belly button every now and then. Jem knew he was staring but didn't care, and when she raked a hand through her hair and looked his way, the look in her eyes, it was obvious she didn't care either.

He had no idea how long he sat there watching her dance, move, grind, he had no idea how many songs had started or ended. He was still staring when Gloans walked up with two beers in one hand and a little brunette in the other. They didn't say anything just knocked their beer bottles together in cheers before Gloans flopped back on the couch with the girl tucked against his side. Jems eyes immediately went back to Jessi. She was a nice distraction from the other shit he had going on in his life, that was for sure.

Suddenly his view of Jessi was obstructed by some fool getting too close for comfort. The guy moved up behind her and at first she seemed not to care but then he reached an arm around her and the dazed, open-mouthed expression on her face disappeared. She slid out of his grip with ease and continued dancing. When the stranger grabbed at her again, hand wrapping around her arm she legitimately jerked away.

Jem set his beer down and tapped Gloansy on the shoulder just in time for him to look up and see Jessi shove the guy back several steps as she tried to leave the dance floor. "Shit."

"Yep." They watched as she walked towards their table, a little unsteady yet. Jem's temper flared when the asshole followed after her. "I'ma drop this motherfucker if he comes over here." He stayed slouched back in his seat, face passive, but his arms tensed and his jaw was clenched.

"I'm surprised she hasn't done it herself yet." Gloans nudged his female companion over a bit and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

Jem shook his head, "She's got friends work here, she don't wanna start nothin'." His eyes met hers as she got closer, he could see the last haze of the drugs lifting with each step she took. When she was close enough he had to fight the urge to reach out for her. It was quickly replaced with the urge to beat the living shit out of the guy following her when the jerk grabbed for her one more time.

Jessi snatched her arm away, "Fuck off!" She walked straight for their table, passed in front of Jem and sat heavily on the couch between him and Gloans.

"C'mon baby don't be a bitch, I just wanna dance. It looked like you were havin' a lot of fun, just wanted to join." The prick stood in front of them, drunkenly swaying back and forth.

Jem looked over at Jessi and gently rubbed her thigh before turning back to the intruder, "Think she told you to fuck off already." Jem looked back at the woman next to him and continued, "So.. fuck off."

"Ohhhh, what she belong to you or somehtin'?"

"Don't fuckin' matter, get lost." Jems eyes were harsh when he did turn back to the punk in front of him.

Before the punk could respond Gloans joined in, "He means now dipshit."

It was obvious the kid was starting to rethink some things, "What're you gonna do about it?"

Finally Jem stood up, hands shoved in his pockets, and took a couple steps forward. "If I see you so much lookin' at her again I'm gonna beat your bitch ass into the fuckin' ground, throw your body in the trunk of my car then dump it in the river on our way home. Now get out of our fuckin' face."

The punk looked around to find himself surrounded by Jem and his friends all standing and glaring at him. "Fuck it, keep her." He slipped away and headed for the door.

Jem turned around and walked in front of where Jessi sat, "You alright?"

She sat up rubbing her eyes, "Yeah, fuckin Molly, too hazy to handle it myself."

He couldn't help but smile, "Well it's handled. C'mere." He sat down, throwing one arm over the back of the couch behind her and the other wrapping around the back of her knee. He used the grip to pull her legs so they hooked over one of his, pulling her closer in the process. "Clearin' up a little?"

Jessi nodded, "Yeah," She squeezed her left hand between her thighs and ran the other through her messy hair, "This guys stuff doesn't stay in your system long. Especially when you're dancin'."

"Oh is that what you were doin' out there?" Jems eyes jumped from his hand at her knee up to her eyes.

She laughed and he joined in, "Somethin' along those lines anyway."

They both watched his thumb rub back and forth across the denim over her knee, "You lose Dez out there somewhere?"

She laughed again, "Him and his redhead were getting along real well last time I seen them."

"Really well apparently."

They both turned to see Gloans holding up his cell phone showing a text from their younger friend. He gestured towards the door where the young man in question and his new redheaded friend were leaving hand in hand.

Jem chuckled, "Good for him. You lose your ride home?"

"Nah man, I drove." Gloans turned his attention back to the girl next to him.

Jimmie turned his attention back to the girl next to him as well, "What d'ya think darlin?"

"Hmm?" Jessi was starting to come down.

Jem smiled, "C'mon." He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet, letting her lean against him to get her balance.

"We're not leavin' yet."

"No, we're not leavin'." He guided her back towards the floor, 'We're gonna dance."

She pulled him to a stop, "You said you don't dance."

Jem looked up to the rafters and chuckled, "I can't, but this don't look a whole lot like dancin' anyway." He gave her another tug but she didn't budge, "Or we can go home if you want."

"You're really gonna dance with me?" Her smile returned full force as she took over, dragging him behind her. He didn't answer, simply let her pull him into the edge of the crowd where she pulled him against her. Face to face he looked down at her returning her smile as she brought his hands to rest on her hips, like she had that night outside the bar.

He hadn't been lying, he couldn't dance. However, could apparently hold on to Jessi while she did. The way she moved against him had Jem more revved up than anything he'd ever taken. The longer they danced the worse it got until his hands wouldn't sit still, sliding under her shirt, around her stomach, up her back, his blunt nails digging into whatever skin he could get ahold of.

Jessi turned, her back pressing flush against his chest, ass grinding back against him as her hands settled over the top of his where they were fisted around the front of her waistband.

When he was absolutely certain he couldn't take it anymore her flattened his hands across her stomach and crushed her against him, groaning into her ear as a shiver rolled down her spine. "Ready to leave now?"

She turned in his arms, pressing her chest against his and humming her answer against his lips.

"Fuck, sweetheart. Better go tell your bartender friend goodbye then." His hands slid from her body as she backed away from him.

"I'll meet you at the door." And then she turned and disappeared through the crowd. He made his way back towards the table where they had been sitting, surprised to see Gloans still sitting there with his brunette friend. He walked up behind the couch, one hand grabbing his jacket the other clamping on his friend's shoulder. "The fuck you still doin' here brother?"

"I'm makin' friends like youse said I should." He winked at the girl next to him and she giggled. "You headin' out I take it?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna call you tomorrow about the thing.' Jem started walking to the door without looking back. He jumped a little when a pair of arms slid around his waist from behind. He reached around to pull her up in front of him. The look in her eyes made him very happy. "So you gonna let me take you home or what?"

She walked backwards, pulling away from him slightly but not before hooking her fingers through his belt. "You wanna take me home Coughlin?"

He laughed, pulling her back to him with that evil smile on his face, as they walked through the first door. "My place, yours, the car, the bathroom back that way," he motioned over his shoulder before pinning her body to the wall with his, 'Right here maybe." Jem watched her pupils shift right in front of him and felt her chest rise in a deep sigh, "Whatever you want darlin'."

It was Jessi's turn to throw him an evil smile as she pushed him back and drug him further down the hall towards the main door, "Oh… that's right. The whole reason we came out tonight is because you owe me…" She left her thought to hang in the air as she swung the heavy front door open and gave the bouncer, Rico, a big hug. "I gave Ti my new number. So, don't worry I'm not just gonna disappear this time."

Rico laughed a big, deep laugh, "You better not or she'll come after you.' He held his hand out for Jem to shake as they walked by, "You try and keep her outta trouble, you hear?"

Jem just laughed rapping his arm around Jessi's waist, "Why the hell would I wanna do that?" the two of them continued down the street, leaning against each other the whole way.

At the car Jem backed her up against the passenger door, a little roughly, "So… where we goin'?" his lips hovered over hers, teasing.

Jessi leaned forward the extra few millimeters, her lips resting against his but she didn't kiss him, "Depends. If you come to my place you gonna be there when I wake up in the morning?'

The hand not holding his jacket slid under her shirt all the way up to her ribcage, stopping just below the underwire of her bra. His smile turned into a sneer when her entire body sagged slightly, trying to get his hand where she wanted it. "If you give me a good reason too."

Without warning she sneered back, "Deal." Then bit his bottom lip before shoving him out of the way and crawling into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jessi woke up it was still dark outside, the air in her apartment was cool and her bed was almost too warm. She pulled her arms out from under the covers and rolled over, fighting with her pillow for a moment trying to get comfortable as quick as possible before she woke up too much to go back to sleep.

"Would you quit fidgetin' around?"

She kept her voice soft, "Sorry, can't get comfy." She could feel him shift in the bed next to her, his left hand settled on the small of her back, nails dragging up and down the base of her spine.

"Come over here." His voice was thick and rough like his hands. He hummed as Jessi scooted over and pressed into his side, her head resting on his chest. With one hand he played with her hair and with the other he rubbed up and down her back with a heavy hand. With each pass of his hand she felt herself drifting further and further. "Comfy now?"

"Mhmm." She played with the cross he wore, sliding it back and forth on its chain, "Never figured you for a cuddler."

She smiled as a chuckle vibrated through his chest, "Yeah, well only if the sex is really, fuckin good." His arm tightened around her shoulder and she went with the pressure. Pushing herself closer into him, her lips finding their way to his neck. He kept his composure for quite some time, keeping quiet as her lips and teeth worked against his skin, her hand wandered, touching everywhere except the most obvious of places. What finally broke him was her dragging her leg over his, her calf and thigh rubbing against his. Before he knew it her lean leg wasn't the only thing rubbing against his thigh and his control snapped. "You better stop that." He growled as he rolled over top of her, forcing her over onto her back.

Jessi went willingly, a cocky smile on her face. "Stop what?"

"Causin' trouble." Jem settled his weight between her thighs, one arm still under her, holding himself up as he bit, sucked and licked at her neck. Returning the torture.

She sucked in a breath as he made his way to the sensitive spot he had found earlier. A small circle of skin, surrounding a dish in her jawbone where it had been broken and reset, where the nerve had been damaged making it overly sensitive. "Shi…you like trouble, I thought." Her hands grabbed at his back and her eyes tried to focus on her ceiling fan.

The hand that wasn't holding him up pawed at her hip, "Mhmm."

There was something about the way that Jem kissed her, the way he touched her, the way he did everything when it came to her. Almost like he was pushing as far as he could and then holding off at the last possible second to see how she respond.

What really had her head spinning was how this cocky, arrogant guy would give her every chance to take control. If she wanted slow he would back off, his grip would soften, his weight would lift, kisses that were all teeth would become lips that barely touched. But when she clawed at his back or sunk her teeth into his shoulder his hands would leave bruises and his body would crush the air from her lungs. He would smile, laugh even when she would turn the tables and force him onto his back. His hands would settle in the crease between her thighs and her hips, not holding, more like it was just a comfortable place for him to rest his hands. Those unnerving grey eyes would stare, wander her body and then return to hers.

Like all things Jem did he was pushy, attempting to force her to the edge of her comfort zone only to be caught off guard when she would take ahold and drag him further along. It almost felt like he was giving her a chance to run, to say it was too much, that she was scared. Maybe she was scared but Jessi found herself already addicted to the look in his eyes when she would surprise him, pull him closer rather than push him away. She didn't know what the look meant, but she wanted to see it more.

Then there was this smile. This tired, satisfied, pleasantly surprised smile she'd discovered, as they lay in bed, her draped back over his side, head resting on his chest again with his arm around her, hand resting lazily, low across her hip. It wasn't arrogant or fake or self-enthused, she thought it must be something close to happy, content at least. When she rolled over and felt him follow her without hesitation, his arm pulling her back against his chest and she felt and heard the long, breathy sigh he let out as he buried his face in the tangled mess that was her hair Jessi waited. For a moment his thumb rubbed back and forth across her collarbone, his breaths slowed and grew deeper, then just when Jessi was almost completely caught up in sleep she felt his arm tense, applying pressure, pulling her tighter against him he surprised the hell out of her, "Glad you convinced me to stay."

The next time she woke up the sun had forced its way through the windows and a phone was ringing. Her brain was jumbled in that way that came from a deep sleep.

"It's mine but it's on the table over there." Jem's voice was raspy and right behind her ear. He must not have moved much after he fell asleep either. "Darlin' grab it for me."

Jessi mumbled and rubbed a hand at her face before cracking an eye open and slapping a hand out to her nightstand. Finally, she closed her fingers around the obnoxious device and handed it over her shoulder. Her eyes slid closed of their own accord before he had even answered the phone.

"Yeah?" He rolled onto his back, left arm still pinned under Jessi's neck. "When?" He was silent longer this time, "Yeah, yeah I'll be there." He clicked the phone shut and rolled over, leaning over Jessi to drop it back on the bedside table. She grumbled at the inconvenience and he chuckled into the side of her neck. Pulling her hair out of the way so he could kiss her there.

"You gotta go?" She cracked an eye again, looking back at him over her shoulder.

He shook his head, "Not unless you're gonna kick me out."

Jessi hummed as she rolled over, playing at considering it as she settled on her other side so they lay face to face. "I don't gotta be anywhere till later." Her eyelids slid closed again, still heavy with sleep, "Guess you can stay if you want."

"Oh, well, since you asked so nice. Fuck."

His voice sounded harsh but by now it didn't phase her, "Quit bitchin' you know I want you to stay." She reached a hand up between them, fingers grasping his cross on a chain once again, without even looking. Fisting the necklace in her hands, daring him to pull away, she let her weight sink back into the mattress.

This time his voice was softer, she could feel his breath flutter her eyelashes when he spoke, "What're ya doin' tonight?"

Jessi didn't respond right away, she had to coach herself through making syllables as she fought back the sleep for a moment. "Workin'." She had intended to leave it at that but her mouth had a mind of its own and hers was too foggy to catch up. "You gonna come by and see me?"

"I don't know, I'm probably gonna have a lot of shit to get done this weekend." His hand reached out and drug her closer, "You could come to the house when you're done at the bar."

An image of an FBI sedan flashed in her brain and she was suddenly much more awake, though she hid it. "No, if you're busy I'll stay outta the way." She felt the arm he had laid across her side flex and watched the muscle in his jaw pop. "You could come here y'know, whenever you're done doing… whatever it is you're gonna do."

She felt what must have been an internal battle raging inside him. Through the arm draped around her waist, the hand pressed against his chest and the breath on her face she felt him struggle. His muscles, his entire body tensed and he shuffled around a bit as though he suddenly couldn't get comfortable. Jessi waited for him to make whatever decision he was trying to make, laying there doing her best not to let his tension make her uncomfortable. Then slowly she felt him change again, his arms around her moved as he began rubbing her back. A motion that seemed to calm him further so she took a gamble and released her hold on his necklace to wrap her hand around his forearm, mimicking the rubbing motion. "I'll stop by after I'm done and pick you up."

* * *

"Hey Jem, want a beer?"

"Yeah, I'd take one." Jem leaned against the bar, glancing around at the late-night crowd. "Thanks."

Danny set a bottle of Budweiser in front of him, "You here for the girl?"

"Yeah, I'm her ride home." The irony was ignored when he took the first long drink from his beer. The bar was crowded, it was a weekend but he lucked out and found a stool at the bar. He didn't see Jessi until he had almost finished the bottle. He wasn't even sure where she came from but she was walking towards him, a collection of empty glasses and bottles in her hand.

She came straight towards him, "Hey." She bobbed her head in lieu of a wave as her hands were full. "Finish that real quick and I'll take a smoke break."

Jem didn't answer just tipped his beer back to finish it, eyes glued to her as she walked by. More specifically his eyes were glued to the sliver of skin visible above her jeans where the tank top she wore was riding up. He caught sight of the beginning of a bruise, just next to one of the dimples in the small of her back. The bar felt very warm as he remembered pinching that particular piece of flesh between his teeth and sucking it into his mouth.

Behind the bar Jessi stopped to grab a round for a group of three old men, she leaned across the bar to hear what one of them said and then laughed, shaking her head, sending her ponytail bouncing from side to side. There was a moment of jealousy, but it was washed away when she walked back towards him pulling on his leather coat from the night before. Without much thought he reached out grabbed part of the front of it with a tight fist, pulling her towards him as he stood up.

She gave him an evil smile and leaned back, using his grip on the coat to pull him a few steps towards the door. But, he stopped her. He knew what she was doing. He also knew he needed to kiss her, here in the bar, in front of everyone. He needed to make a point. Jessi didn't stop him but she didn't let him take as long as he wanted. She cut the kiss short by pulling back again, escaping his grip and disappearing out the front door.

He found her leaning against the outside wall by the door. He also found himself being grabbed and drug against her. Her nimble hands fisting in the material of his hoodie and pulling him to stand against her. His body worked on autopilot, pushing her back into the brick wall as his hands wrapped around the sides of her neck and his mouth crashed against hers. Everything that had been rattling around in his mind since the meeting with the boys and the Florist started to fade to the back of his mind. It disappeared completely when she moaned into his mouth and her bodyweight sagged against the wall. "Mmm, fuck." Jem pulled away from her lips only long enough to mumble the curse and move his hands to her waist. Sliding them inside his jacket she wore and pushing the hem of the slinky tank top up so he could really touch her.

Jessi moaned again, when his hands drug across the small of her back, and all but clawed at his neck pulling him closer. He obliged, pressing her harder into the wall, head ducked slightly and one thigh pressed against the crotch of her jeans. She pulled her lips from his, legitimately gasping for air. "James… shit Jimmie." She growled, soft and low in her throat, when he found the sensitive spot on her jaw again. "Jem, c'mon. Simmer down." Jessi didn't push him away but she did stop pulling at him. Her hands sliding down to rest flat against his chest. He kissed his way back to her lips, his tongue sliding in her mouth and he smiled when she bit down on it gently, letting him pull it back, her teeth dragging the length of if as he did so. "Jem, I still gotta work." Her words were airy as she panted them out.

Jem thought about arguing but went against his norm and let it go. "Alright." He kissed her again, rubbing his hands around her waist again. Both actions were softer than before. "You're wearin' my coat." He dipped a hand into one of the pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes he knew was there. With one hand he flipped the pack open and with the other he reached into the front pocket of Jessi's jeans for her lighter.

"You left it at my house." She took a cigarette when he offered it.

He was far too enthralled with watching her wrap her lips around the cigarette to reply right away. It was all he could do to light it for her.

"Was I not allowed to wear it unless you told me so?" Jessi inhaled the first burn of the smoke and held it for a moment while Jem lit one for himself.

He hadn't stepped any further away from her, his body still pressed her into the brick wall. "Didn't say that." His intense blue eyes looked her up and down once, his way of saying he didn't mind at all.

"I think you like it." She plucked the cigarette from her lips and blew out a stream of smoke into the few inches of space between them.

After he put the cigarettes and lighter back in their respective pockets he slipped his right hand back around her waist. "Maybe." They both turned their heads and watched as a group of guys stumbled out the door to the bar. Jem still hadn't moved away from her.

"Mhmm. Marking your territory or somethin' like that." She chuckled at herself before taking another long pull of the cigarette.

Jem chuckled too as he flicked ash onto the sidewalk before he clamped his lips over the butt of his own cigarette. Freeing up his left hand to push aside the strap of her tank top, exposing a dark splotch of skin on top of her breast. He swiped his thumb over the hickey, a dangerous smile forming. "Nah, that's marking my territory." The words were mumbled around his cigarette but it pleased him to see her breath catch in her throat nonetheless. He fixed her shirt and tugged the jacket back into place while he waited for some sort of rebuttal. Something along the lines of how she wasn't territory to be claimed.

Jessi just smiled and dropped the end of her cigarette to the ground. "Same thing." She straightened herself out quickly, "Want another beer?"

"Hmm…" He hummed as he thought, leaning to hum against her lips. "You know what I really want?"

She rubbed her hands up and down his forearms, rustling the sleeves of his Boston hoodie as she did so. "I got a pretty good idea." Jessi pushed him back finally but stepped with him, "But, unfortunately, smoke breaks over." Jem actually groaned in disappointment and Jessi couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon. Come sit at the bar, keep me company, drink some beer and stare at my ass."

It was a few hours later when he pulled his car into an empty space on her street, leaving the engine running.

She rolled her head to her left to look at him, her eyes dull and tired. "You comin' up or did you drive me home just to be nice?"

Jem leaned back in his seat a little more, "I don't know, you want me to?"

"You know I do." She stared into his hard grey eyes, "You got a lot on your mind looks like, think it'd do ya some good to relax." He didn't answer so she tightened her pony tail and turned sideways in the seat, her back leaned against the door. "You gonna tell me what's goin' on or do I not rate that high yet?"

He looked at her but his face didn't change, "I don't know if I should drag you into this shit."

"Y'all got somethin' comin' up don't ya? Or is this about Doug and that new girlfriend of his?" When he looked surprised she flashed him a wry smile, pulling his jacket tighter around her. "I'm smarter than you probably give me credit for Jem."

"Yeah." He pinched and pulled at his lip. A tick Jessi had noticed early on.

"Well, if you come up stairs we don't have to talk about Doug, banks, armored cars, money, anything like that." She looked him up and down pointedly, "Don't have to talk at all if you don't want." The cab of the car was quiet as they stared each other down, finally Jem reached out to turn off the ignition and pulled the keys out shoving them in his pocket. Jessi smiled and pushed her door open, "C'mon, I need a shower and you're gonna help."


	6. Chapter 6

Jessi was getting ready for work early the next week when her phone vibrated across the top of her dresser. She finished pulling her hair into a ponytail as she hustled to grab it. Her hand freezing when she read the name on the screen. As soon as she hit answer, her doubt vanished, "Hey, Jem. What's up?"

"Oh, I'm just wonderin' how your gonna make it up to me?" His voice was smug. His accent made it even more noticeable.

"Make what up to you?" Jessi shuffled around her apartment grabbing up her keys and jacket.

"Bailin' on the barbecue this weekend."

She turned in a circle, looking around the small apartment for her sunglasses, "Told you, I ended up havin' to work."

His voice changed slightly, something between sarcasm and annoyance, "You tryin' to blow me off or somethin'? Cause that might hurt my feelins."

Stopping her search for the missing sunglasses she actually laughed, "No, I'm on my way to work, as soon as I find my fuckin' sunglasses. Come hang out at the bar."

"Nope. Not the bar."

When she realized he wasn't going to say anymore she sighed, "Alright, what then?"

For the first time in the conversation he didn't reply right away, "Lunch tomorrow. Before your shift.'

Jessi froze staring at the sunglasses she had found in the bathroom. Was he actually asking her on a date? "Okay… where?"

"There's a diner over by the park called Twelve Twelve, how 'bout there." It wasn't a question even though he worded it like it was.

She picked up her glasses and walked towards the door, "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there at like one."

"Alright, see ya."

Jessi jogged down the stairs, stuffing her arms through the sleeves of her jacket as she went. Every step she wondered why the hell she agreed to go to lunch with someone under federal surveillance. As she sat in her truck she waited for the glow plugs to warm up, looking at the call log of her phone. Two minutes and eleven seconds. If they had his phones tapped, she was fucked. She cranked the truck to life and headed to work.

* * *

She was actually nervous as she walked to the diner, she figured walking would help her wear off the edge. Plus it was a beautiful day, still a little cool but nice and sunny. The nerves came back when she realized she had misjudged the time needed to walk and saw she was going to be late. Only a few minutes but still late. Oh well, she thought to herself and kept the same pace, fighting the nerves back down.

When she rounded the corner just before the park she saw Jem leaning against a tree by the curb. A cigarette in one hand and a cell phone pressed to his ear in the other. He must have seen her because he looked her way and smiled slightly before turning back to look at the sidewalk, talking into the phone. He was hanging up by the time she made it to him. "There she is, get lost?"

"Ha. Ha. No I'm just a slow walker evidently."

He took a last drag from the cigarette before flicking it into the street behind him. "You walked? Thought you had work after."

"Yeah, I do, but I can walk from here." Why did he care?

He nodded to the door and started walking, "C'mon. Ain't nothin' fancy but they got good burgers. What about after work? You gonna walk home in the dark?" He stopped in front of the door.

"Not like I haven't done it before. I'm not scared."

Jem laughed and pulled the door open, "Right, you ain't scared of a whole lot." He reached his left hand behind her, resting it on the small of her back to guide her through the door. His hand brushing against the grip of the pistol she carried there. Jem gave her a wink as she glared at him over her shoulder. As they sat down in a booth by a window he dropped his phone down by the condiments. "I'll come give ya a ride home after your shift. Packin' or not, you shouldn't walk home alone."

"I'm a big girl Jimmie. I can handle myself, remember?" She set her glasses down with her phone.

"Uh-huh, but it ain't up for negotiation."

The waitress arrived while they stared each other down. They were both stubborn and Jessi noticed they tended to have staring contests quite regularly, "Alright fine."

They placed their order and returned to staring each other in the eye after the waitress left. "Why do you carry that around? You know that's illegal here, right?"

"Is it?" She faked sarcasm and he rolled his eyes. "I'm licensed in Texas. Just makes me feel better to have it. If I get hauled off for usin' it on anyone I'm just a poor, defenseless little girl that was afraid for her life."

He laughed out loud and it made her smile. "Practiced that one a little have ya?" He sniffed and itched his nose out of habit.

"Not at all." She took a sip of her water, "You know that shits bad for ya right?" She rubbed her own nose to clarify what she meant.

Jem sniffed again and shook his head, tilting it to the side to look at her. "Most shit I like is bad for me." He smiled, his shoulders shaking with a silent chuckle. "How'd you end up here anyway? Texas is a long fuckin' way from Charlestown."

She laughed this time, "Yeah, it is." She clicked her thumb ring against the table. "Long story. Short version: I was dumb, followed some piece of shit up here, turned out he was actually the piece of shit everyone said he was. Here I am."

"Yeah? Where's he?"

Jessi locked eyes with him again, "Not here."

* * *

Just like he said, Jem showed up just before closing time. Didn't say anything just sat at the bar and waited.

"Hey Jem, sorry kid but we're closin'."

"Danny," Jessi stepped back behind the bar dumping empty bottles in the trash. "It's alright, he's just here to give me a ride home."

Her boss looked from her to Coughlin to Jessi again, "You're truck break down or somethin'?"

Before she could answer Jem did, "Nah Danny we was just hangin' out before she came in, didn't have time to stop back by her place for the truck."

Danny looked at her but all she could do was shrug, "He wouldn't let me walk home in the dark. Scared I'm gonna get mugged or somethin'."

"Damn right you ain't walkin' home alone in the dark." Now they were both staring at her, Jem very pleased with himself since Danny took his side. Jessi held her hands up in surrender and reached to turn the sink on to start the dishes. "Don't even think about it." She turned to Danny, her forehead creased in confusion, "Get your shit and get outta here. I think I can close my own bar up for one night."

"You sure boss?"

"Yeah Texas, I'm sure."

"Alright. You mind if I grab a pack a reds?"

"You go right ahead sweetheart. Have a good night."

Jessi rubbed his shoulders as she walked behind him, snatching her jacket and a fresh pack of cigarettes. "Thank you Sir."

She walked around the bar and Jem slid off his stool. Danny hollered after her, "How many times I gotta tell you to knock that shit off?"

"Night Danny!" Jessi was laughing as she slipped out the door Jem held open for her. Outside Jessi threw her coat on and shoved her hands into the pockets, "Where's your car?"

"Street was packed when I got here, had to park a couple blocks down."

Jessi stopped in her tracks, "I thought the whole point was for me not to be walking around after dark!" She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Yeah well I think you'll survive two blocks. Besides," He stepped back towards her and hooked his arm around her neck, playfully pulling her to his side as he took off walking again, "Nobody gonna fuck with you while you're with me sweetheart." She looked over at him suspiciously and thought about shoving him away so his arm would drop. Oddly enough she decided she didn't want to. So, they walked like that. "So, you gonna tell me about this guy you moved up here for or not?"

Her hands pushed deeper into her pockets, one hand fisting around the new pack of cigarettes, "Let's go with not."

"C'mon." He drew the word out as he leaned in, pressing his nose and mouth against her hair where it was pulled back tightly towards her ponytail. "How's a guy get a girl like you to move across the country with him."

She felt his nose bump against her as he walked and talked. She didn't want to tell him, but she did anyway. "He spends lots of money on her, tells her she's beautiful and that he loves her, occasionally beats the shit out of her. Can we not talk about it? Please?"

Jem pulled away, letting his hold on her go, his hand sliding down her back before he shoved it into the pocket of his jeans, "Okay Darlin, I'm sorry."

They didn't talk for the rest of the walk, the only noise was the beep of the car when Jem hit the unlock button. She didn't question how he was able to afford the Cadillac, simply pulled the door open and slid into the passenger seat. He had driven halfway to her apartment before she opened her mouth again, "He worked for my dad. Took advantage of me, I was young and dumb, didn't know any better. He wasn't some big, bad guy, just a prick. Promised me if I came here with him, got away from my old man shit would get better." She stared out the window, she could feel his eyes on her. "Took me a few years to figure out he lied, took me a few more to get away from him."

When she felt his hand settle on her knee she flinched a little, whipping around to look at him, but his hand stayed where it was. "It's embarrassing to say I stuck with him that long. It's not the shit he did that pisses me off it's the fact that I just fuckin' tolerated it ya know? Turn here."

He made the corner, giving her knee a squeeze. "The fucker'd probably think twice about how he treated ya know."

"Yeah, probably." She went back to staring out the window.

"That your truck up there?"

She turned her attention back to Jem and nodded. He pulled over as far as he could and put the car in park. "Thanks for the ride home Jimmie." He pulled his hand back letting it rest on the gear shift instead of her leg, albeit reluctantly. "You gonna come by the bar tomorrow?"

"Nah, not tomorrow. I got some somethin' that's gonna keep me pretty busy this week but I'll come by this weekend."

Jessi smiled and opened the door, "Alright, thanks again Jem."

"Anytime darlin', have a good night."

She was smiling the second she slammed the car door behind her and couldn't seem to get a handle on it. She hadn't talked about one of her exes in a long time and usually when she did it left her in a terrible mood. As she unlocked the door to her building and pushed the door open she turned to watch Jem drive off.

* * *

"Texas, got a customer down here wants your attention."

Jessi rolled her eyes but turned to walk to the end of the bar. Her annoyance disappeared when she saw Danny wink on his way by and Jem sitting at a stool halfway down the bar. He had one elbow propped on the bar holding his head up as he stared at one of the TVs. He smiled a little when she leaned across the bar, "What's up with you?"

His eyes were paler than normal, a little hollow, "Had a long day. Was hopin' maybe a pretty face could make it better." He straightened up in his seat and let his arm fall flat against the bar. Jem watched her closely as she turned and pulled a bottle of Budweiser out of the cooler and popped the top off.

She set the bottle in front of him, looking at him through her eyelashes, "Better?"

He wrapped his fingers around the bottle, his knuckles brushing against hers. After a quick drink he set it back down and smiled, "Little bit yeah."

Jessi's eyes dropped down, before they could focus on anything she noticed the black smudges on a few of his fingers. "You been workin' on cars or did you get printed today?" He didn't really answer her just jerked his hand away. His eyes darkened, and angry blue now and Jessi matched his glare with one of her own. "Hey Danny, can I grab a quick smoke?"

"You bet!" His voice carried from somewhere behind her.

She walked around the bar, grabbing Jem by the wrist to drag him with her. Outside she shoved him down the sidewalk, "Jem, tell me the truth. Did you get hauled off today?"

"Don't fuckin' worry about it." He went to shove past her but she pushed back.

"Alright how about this, I tell you the truth and you tell me the truth? I'll even go first." She wandered aimlessly back and forth in front of him. "One of the reasons I feel better when I've got a gun? I ran with a guy my freshman year of college, sit your ass the fuck down," she pointed towards the hood of his Caddy she hadn't realized was right out front. He didn't sit but he did stop trying to leave. "He pushed pills. Adderall, Xanax, Hydro, ya know. Wasn't very good at it but turned out I was. Knew how to work people, when to push, when to pull. Natural talent I guess." She had his attention now. "After awhile I found out I didn't really need him anymore so I cut him out, more or less. Asked nice and smiled, he'd give me whatever I needed to fill my orders, I'd turn around and sell it, keep all the profit. He never had a fuckin' clue." She paused and after looking him over took a small step closer to him. "Well, turns out his supplier was real fuckin' legit. Real business man. So when I cut my boyfriend out, supplier quit getting paid for his product. They tuned him up real good, he rolled over and showed his belly like a freakin' dog and threw me right under the bus."

Jem eyes had softened a little again and though he still had his arms crossed, muscles bulging with tension, he did lean back against his car.

"So, they come bustin' into my dorm room one night and beat the livin' shit out of me. Few days later, boyfriend hobbles in and takes his turn." She became fascinated with a doorway across the street, needing to look anywhere but his face. "I like knowin' that if somethin' bad happens, which it usually does, I can at least take one of the assholes with me." Her eyes finally settled on him again and he was staring with that blank expression that made him almost terrifying.

They stayed there, not talking, for several minutes. Jem worked his bottom lip between his teeth occasionally but said nothing. Jessi stood on the sidewalk shifting her weight back and forth, waiting. Jems soft chuckling was what finally broke the silence.

"What's so damn funny?" It was Jessi's turn to be pissed.

"Just thinking about you runnin around some fancy college campus getting those spoiled little punks all wrapped up." He looked at her with soft blue eyes, his normal shade, and a small tilt to his lips. "Things are different here though sweetheart."

She stopped her nervous shifting to stare at him with her full attention, "Well then explain it to me." When he just grinned and shook his head she took it as a personal challenge.

"I hate to break it to ya Jimmie, you may think all y'all townies are tough shit, and you are. But, that doesn't mean I don't get how it works." She had moved to stand almost toe to toe with him now, those dangerous, green eyes of hers boring into his. "It all comes down to what I always say in the bar, be nice to me and I'll be nice to you." She shifted so she stood with the toes of her boots between his tennis shoes. "Treat me right and I'll treat you right."

She was so close she could see that he wanted to push off from the hood, his hands twitched like he wanted to touch her but he fought it. Instead he flicked his eyes down to where her feet were inches from his. Looking at where she was standing, almost between his legs.

"Give me what I want…. And I'll give you what you want."

That was when Jem couldn't take it anymore. He unfolded his arms and moved to grab her, only to have her step out of his space entirely. "What the hell?"

She simply smiled and looked at his hands where they fell limp at his sides, "Did you really stick around that night cause you knew those guys would try somethin'?"

He almost glared at her, "What? Yeah. Why the fuck…" before he could finish she stepped forward again, wrapping her hands around each of his forearms, thumbs resting in the creases of his elbows.

"And lunch the other day, driving me home. Was that you trying to get into my pants?"

His arms flexed, either out of frustration or anger, but her hands held him firmly. "No. well yeah, I mean wasn't the only reason but I sure as hell was hopin'." He expected her to pull away but this time she stepped even closer. Coming to stand right between his legs, her shins leaning against the fender of the car. He shifted slightly, very confused.

"Whatever it is you and your buddies do, is it dangerous?"

He was still confused, her grip still held him at bay, her palms warm against his arms even in the cool air. His eyes seemed to search for a hint of what was going on but didn't appear to find his answer. "It can be."

Without warning she pulled his left arm towards her placing his hand against her hip. He only hesitated for a second before his hand squeezed and his thumb went to work trying to slip under the hem of her shirt. His other hand wanted to join but he nearly groaned in his frustration when her other hand still held his captive. "Is it illegal?"

He paused again to look from where his hand sat on her hip still held in place by her own hand, and up to those tricky, bottle green eyes. "Yeah."

Her left hand pulled at his right arm this time, bringing it to set on the other side of her waist. His smile was immediate as his thick hands squeezed and rubbed at her hips and waist. Her own thumbs rubbed back and forth across the muscle of his forearms and it all felt good enough he nearly missed the next question as she used her own knee to bump his legs further apart, making room for her to get closer. "Tell me what it is."

When his mind registered what she had said his hands froze and his eyes went back to hers, only to find them half-lidded and focusing on the place where the denim of their jeans rubbed together. When her eyes did find his, her thumbs went back to work as well. He knew this would be where she pulled away but instead he felt her chest press against his and her lips and nose brush against his own. With him leaning back against the car and her standing he actually had to look up at her slightly, His breath caught in his throat, he fought with himself under the surface. His fingers curled into her hips, he could feel her breath against his, he could feel almost everything about her but it wasn't enough. "We take down armored cars, maybe a bank or two." He had whispered the words against her lips and sucked in air when he felt her mouth close against his.

Jessi tugged at his arms once more before sliding her own up to his shoulders. His hands were finally free to roam and that's what they did, grabbing at her back, pulling her closer against him as he kissed her back. When his left hand slid under her shirt it brushed against the grip of her handgun and he groaned. Part annoyance that it stopped his hand from dipping into the back of her jeans and part arousal because there was something sexy about making out with a woman that packed her own gun. Especially when just a second ago he had admitted a big, dark secret that should have sent her running… "Son of a…fuck!" He stared at her stupidly as she leaned back, actually laughing.

"Told ya. I'm good." She saw the panic wash across his face, he had just fucked up and he knew it. Jessi smiled and slid her hands up to the back of his neck. She bit at his bottom lip before kissing him once and then again. "Must not have anything on ya if they let you go." She moved to step away but his grip tightened.

Again, they stared at each other but this time he stood up to his full height and pulled her entire body flush against his, not caring who saw. The first kiss had been soft and purposeful, the second too short and too quick. This one was heavy and rough, his teeth knocking against hers as he attempted to swallow her completely. "Fuck." They pulled apart, both trying to catch their breath. "I'm done screwin' around, I'm gonna drag your ass into that car and fuckin' takin you home with me."

Jessi laughed and removed herself from his grip. "Can you wait until after my shift?" She laughed as she walked back into the bar not waiting for his answer.

* * *

Jessi kept her eye on him as much as she could the rest of the night. He seemed to still be preoccupied by something but then he'd look her way and throw her a smile or a wink. She figured whatever it was on his mind had to be "work" related but that could mean just about anything. More than likely most of them weren't good. Jessi smiled when Gloans walked in, she reached for a glass and poured him his beer as he came to sit next to Jem.

"Hey Jessi, how's it goin'?"

She set the beer down in front of him and gave him a smile, "Pretty good." She looked from him to Jem and back. "You guys don't look so good tonight though."

Gloans nodded, "Been a long day. You think me and Jem could have a minute?"

Jessi looked back between the two of them and nodded, "Jimmie? Need another beer before I go?"

He propped his elbows on the counter and pulled at his bottom lip, "I'm alright darlin', go ahead."

"Okay." Jessi slid Gloan's money back towards him and went to go check on the kids playing pool.

* * *

"So, you and her a thing yet or what? Just havin' some fun? Nothin'?" Gloans took a big gulp of his beer.

"Shut up Gloans, what d'ya want?" Jem pulled from his own beer, still looking passive and grouchy.

"Dez, he's jumpy after today. Not used to gettin' shook up y'know."

"He'll be fine." Jem looked away from his friend, searching the bar for Jessi, finding her at a table by the window.

"Not tonight he's not Jem." The tone of his buddy's voice caught his attention, turning to look at him Jem nodded.

"Yeah, alright. Let's go." Jem chugged the rest of his beer and stood up, digging a wad of cash out of his pocket he called down the bar, "Hey, Danny!" He held up a twenty and set it on the bar. The barkeep nodded before waving good night. Next, he searched out Jessi, "Hey sweetheart, I gotta go with Gloans and uh, go handle a thing. So, rain check I guess?" He stood as close to her as possible, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Jessi smiled at him, only appearing slightly disappointed. "Yeah okay. Go take care of whatever it is."

Jem reached out and slipped a finger through one of her belt loops, "You could come over when you get off. Or call me and I'll come over."

"No, it's okay. Y'all go handle your thing. This way you owe me one." She smiled a little more genuine this time.

"Oh-ho, I see how it is." He smiled back, "I'll make it up to ya, promise." He leaned in to kiss her but she flinched away and his smile disappeared.

"Jimmie c'mon there's people."

"So what, you think I fuckin' care. Oh… unless you're embarrassed. Worried you won't get so many big fuckin' tips if they think you're with me, is that it?"

"Christ Jem, that's not it. Don't be so hot headed." She pushed against his chest to go past but he stopped her. When she looked back at him her smile surprised them both. With more caution than he thought he was capable of he leaned in again, his own smile forming when his lips pressed against hers.

Using all the restraint he could muster he kept it short, pulling away, running his thumb across her chin, under her bottom lip. "Don't worry 'bout me, just go home and get some sleep. I'll talk to ya tomorrow." She nodded and watched as the two men walked out the door.


End file.
